


Like waves in the ocean

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a vod, Dancing, Eh... most of it is fluff, Fluff, Gen, Laughter, convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dogma just wanted to read a book, but someone decides to fill the silence with some music.
Relationships: Dogma & Ahsoka Tano & CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	Like waves in the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> So... finally some good 'ol fluff. As long as you ignore the last four sentences, that is. Enjoy!

Someone had found a way to put a _really_ upbeat song in the barracks, it wasn't the best way to read his book, but it will do. The 501st had been allowed access to a digital library, and Dogma had been happy to dig in.

After a while, _7 chapters in his book to be exact_ , his brothers had started _dancing_ , arms and feet moving and swinging at weird angles. Some were in pairs or even triplets spinning each other as their laughs blended in with the music.

He thinks about telling Tup what he's read so far but can't see him in the crowd, the teardrop tattoo is nowhere in sight, orange catches his eye and Commander Tano is happily chatting and dancing with a brother, she moves and the bun finally appears in his view, Tup looks at him and turns to tell something to the Commander.

They start to approach and Dogma feels like the small dread curling in his gut is a bit justified with the way the two walk towards him. They come to a halt in front of him and each one offers an arm.

"C'mon brother. Join the fun!" _Betrayal_ feels like an accurate word at the moment. He'll hide his hairbrush later, that will teach him.

As if sensing his thoughts Tup's grin grows wider as he and Tano pull him up by his arms.

"Has anybody ever made you spin?" The commander asks, sharp fangs framed by curling lips.

"Uh, No?"

And he knows togrutas are strong, as a fact, _“Really strong hunters.”_ the article had said. But the way she lifts him by the arms to spin him still surprises him, the movement so sudden that he smiles and lets out a startled laugh. 

Later, she leaves when the ARC trooper, _Fives_ , he remembers, the same one that had recommended him the book he had been reading, because _"My friend once said it was good, you should read it, kid."_ And he says he wants to have _“A dance with his vod'ika before she departs.”_ , she won't be with them this campaign, so he says goodbye.

He knows he'll follow any of his officers until the end of the world, but at least it seems like he'll actually be happy to agree this time.

The music may be _terrible_ , but the vibrations still feel like an incentive to _move_ , and _jump_ , and _dance_. Like the waves in Kamino, _the vode_ flows like a mass, rocking back and forth, creating new shapes as a whole.

They dance until Tup's bun comes undone, until his own chest hurts from laughing so much and until _"Lights out._ " is in everyone's tongue because it comes closer and closer.

After a while the music stops and everyone starts laying down on their bunks, he can hear _Vode An_ , as incredible as it can sound, being sang softly as a lullaby. The language rolls around the room, it had come from Jango Fett, to the Alphas, to _the vode_ , because when _the vode_ embraces, it's hard for them to let go.

He curls in his bunk and remembers he was going to tell Tup about the book, he always liked to hear the stories, but was not patient enough to read them. Tomorrow then, before they arrive to- where were they going to?, he must have forgotten between all the reading and dancing.

"Hey Tup, where are we headed to, again?"

"Umbara, I think."

"Thanks, goodnight vod."

"Goodnight vod."

**Author's Note:**

> So a lil' headcanon: the clones that stick more to the rules are usually bookworms, because the most prominent "reading material" in Kamino are the reg manuals and well, anything is better than nothing anyways.
> 
> Please feel free to point out any typo/error.


End file.
